Malifishmertz
Malifishmertz is the main antagonist in the Phineas & Ferb episode, Excaliferb. He's the wizard counterpart of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Unlike most of Doofenshmirtz's counterparts, which they are either a possible ancestor and/or an alternate dimension counterpart, Malifishmertz is considered to be a fictional fictional character, as Carl was reading a book to an ill Monogram during much of the episode. Also, unlike many of Doofenshmirtz's counterparts, Malifishmertz proves himself to be competent, though this may be due to his skills in magic. In the story, Malifishmertz seeks to take over the Tri-Kingdom Area, and he is the nemesis of Parable the Dragonpus, the dragon counterpart of Perry the Platypus. History Malifishmertz first appeared when he casts a rain spell on the Tri-Kingdom Area. He then traps an arriving Parable in a wicker cage with the help from his assistant Lawn Gnorme, announcing that he has formulated a plan to bring canned meat monsters to help him take over the Tri-Kingdom Area; the rain has only been cast in order for the meat monsters to grow strong. When a group of heroes (consisting of Phineas, Ferbalot, Isabel, Bufavulous, and Baljeeetolas) go on a quest to find the legendary sword called Excaliferb created to defeat Malifishmertz, the evil wizard has sent a network of spies to find out what the group is up to. As the group head closer to the sword, Malifishmertz casts an avalanche spell on them. Parable would later free himself from his cage with his fire breath and engages into a fight with Malifishmertz, but the evil wizard's sorcery proved to be more than a match against the little dragon. Having defeated Parable, Malifishmertz is about to finish him off until he it interrupted by the arrival of the group, who have gotten hold of Excaliferb and have now summoned an army of monsters to help fight against Malifishmertz and his meat monsters. Despite his forces being outnumbered, Malifishmertz shows no fear and instead orders his meat monsters to attack while transforming himself into a multi-headed monster to combat against the heroes. Phineas later casts a potion on Parable, transforming him into a large dragon to fight against Malifishmertz in combat. Though the battle between the dragon and the wizard proved to be difficult for both of them, Parable somehow managed get the upper hand, only for Malifishmertz to strike back again. However, it is implied that Parable has managed to defeat Malifishmertz, who then ends up being locked in a stock while his meat minions are defeated by Ferbalot, who uses a potion to himself into a medusa-like monster to turn the meat monsters into stone. However, in the end of the episode, during a bonfire party for the heroes, Malifishmertz manages to break himself free from the stock, and since everyone is busy cheering, he takes the opportunity to escape, planning to fight another day in a potential sequel to the story. Trivia * Malifishmertz is currently the only counterpart of Doofenshmirtz that came close to killing his nemesis. * Malifishmertz confesses to have many irrational fears towards unicorns, whales, squid, Pegasus, barnacles and scorpions, and a mild anxiety related to girls. However, when Candavere (the peasant girl counterpart of Candace Flynn) appears behind him as a mutant containing all his fears while confronting Phineas and Ferbalot during the final battle, Malifishmertz doesn't show any fear on this, as he finds Candavere's mutant form to be extremely ridiculous rather than scary. * Looking at the horns on Malifishmertz as well as his name and staff, it's possible that he is a parody of Maleficent. * He is one of the three counterparts of Doofenshmirtz shown to be competent in doing evil (the others are The 1914 version of Doofenshmirtz and the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz. Also, unlike many of Doofenshmirtz's counterparts (who are shown to be physically weak), Malifishmertz is shown to be physically strong, able to carry his own lair to smack Parable in the face during their fight as monsters. * Malifishmertz is one of two counterparts of Doofenshmirtz can are classified as Fictional Fictional Characters, the other being; Doofenwarlock. ** Ironically, both of them are warlocks, and use magic. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Wizards Category:Rivals Category:Warlocks Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Comedic Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Summoners Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Parody Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Mastermind Category:Fighter Category:Magi-Tech Category:Dark Lord Category:One-Man Army Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trap Master Category:Comedy Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Business Villains Category:Size-Shifter